terranunionfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Naval Ships
The ships in the Galactic Navy are ranged from capital ships; the smallest of which is a destroyer to the medium class cruisers or frigates up to the large battleships and carriers which in a number of cases are the same type of ship depending on needs of the Galactic Navy; to the support craft of fighters, bombers, scout/stealth, and shuttles that serve as personnel and some equipment transport from capital ships to star ports or as comm buoys. Some older destroyer classification ships have been repurposed as long range scout or freighter ships making them technically capital ships. Listed below are various types or classifications of the starships listed in the Galactic Navy along with crew sizes, armaments, load capacity as well as the ships sublight speed and whether or not the vessel is FTL capable. 'Capital Ships' Class Registry Function Speed FTL Crew Armaments Aesir GNXǂ-10000 Carrier/Dreadnaught .89 LSǂǂ Full 9000 Heavy Autolascannon (50) Particle Lance (10) Twin Particle Lance Turret (2) Quad Heavy Lascannon Turret (8) Railgun (10) Super Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rails (12) Templar GNG-4135 Carrier/Battleshipǂǂǂ .9 LS Full 6000ǂǂǂǂ Heavy Autolascannon (30) Particle Lance (4) Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rails (10) Heavy Lascannon Turrets (20) Nemesis GNC-3205 Cruiser .95 LS Full 600 Heavy Autolascannon (15) Particle Lance (1) Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rails (4) Railgun Turrets (2) Fang GNC-3122 Cruiser/APCǂǂǂǂǂ .93 LS Full 500 Heavy Autolascannon (10) Railgun Turrets (4) Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rails (2) Andie GNF-3003 Frigate /Medical .82 LS Full 400 Heavy Lascannon Turret (2) Since Andie series ships are medical ships there are minimal weapons as all other space is converted to hold injured personnel or for shield generators. Rhino GNF-2800 APC/Drop Carrier .81 LS Full 250 Heavy Lascannon Turret (4) Since all Rhino Class ships are strictly Armored Personnel Carriers aside from the rest of the Heavy Lascannon Turrets the rest of the space normally devoted to weaponry is replaced by shield generators, thickened armor and barracks for transporting troopers. There is also a hanger bay with drop shuttles. No Rhino will make a combat drop though without cover from a battle group. Ottoman GNF-2013 Frigate .8 LS Full 250 Heavy Lascannon Turret (4) Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rails (2) The rest of the space is generally reserved for bulk cargo or transport for high ranking officials Crusader GND-1530 Destroyer .7 LS Full 300 Heavy Autolascannon (5) Railgun (2) Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rail (4) Saracen GND-1232 Destroyer .7 LS Full 275 Heavy Autolascannon (3) Partical Lance Turret (1) Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rail (2) Black Dwarf GNR-1000 Scout .5 LS Full 150 Heavy Lascannon Turret (2) Railgun (1) Heavy Missile/Torpedo Launch Rail (2) Gun Camera (5) Black Dwarf is a scout class vessel created from a retired destroyer class capital ship refitted for scout duties and using dwarf star matter to power its reactor that appears black to the naked eye. Rigger GNR-737 Scout/Freighter .35 LS Full 125 Heavy Autolascannon (2) Railgun (2) Torpedo Launch Rail (1) Camera Probe Launchers (1) Gun Camera (2) Riggers are another example of retired destroyer chassis retrofitted for scouting and light cargo duties. Gallifreyǂǂǂǂǂǂ GNS-200X Research Vessel .3 LS Limited 100 Heavy Autolascannon (1) Probe Launchers (3) High Res Sensor Package Fae GNR-100AA Scout/Freighter .6 LS Limited 12/24 Twin Linked Heavy Autolascannon (2) Railgun Turret (1) Torpedo Tubes (2) Fae Class Freighters are an example of some of the earliest Galactic Naval ships repurposed and design, ship refit or reconstruction causing the need for Registry Numbers to go into AA sequence. The Fae Class is the only capital ship in use that can fit into the hanger of a Nemesis Class Cruiser or above. Side Note: There are very view of this design in the fleet. See separate section on Fae Class ships. ǂ''' All Galactic Naval Vessels have a Registry Number which indicates both the type of vessels along with an unique identifier generally numeric in value but occasionally an alphabetic letter is included if the ships name and Registry Number is recycled. Traditionally the numeric value indicated the order of construction and thus the number of ships in the Fleet but as larger more powerful vessels were created blocks of numbers were set aside for the use of future ships of that particular classification. The first 3 letters of the Registry Number indicate the fact it is a Galactic Naval (GN) ship as well as its function. The first part of the numbers indicate the following functions: GNS – Scientific Research; GNR – Reconnaissance; GND – Destroyer; GNF – Freighter; GNC – Cruiser; GNG(C/B) – Carrier or Battleship; GNX – Experimental Classification Starship; GNCD – Carrier/Dreadnaught (only classification where the ship will always be a dual role vessel). Registry Numbers are only issued to capital ships. '''ǂǂ LS stands for Light Speed. Vessels not using their FTL capable Jump Drives must travel at sublight speed. 1.0 represents light speed therefore all vessels traveling at sublight must travel at .999 of light speed or slower. Capital ships generally travel at .3 of light speed or faster where as smaller support craft travel much slower and must therefore stay relatively close to their capital ships to stay inside their inertial field unless engaging enemy spacecraft. They must also be inside their capital ship or be left behind when engaging in FTL unless the support craft have their own Jump Drives. ǂǂǂ As a general rule capital ships don't serve dual roles as a major classification of ship. A carrier will not double as a battleship and a cargo freighter will not double as a medical frigate. The Templar class ship is an exception to the rule and comes in three variations the carrier version, the battleship variation and a small number actually DO serve the dual roles except they launch fewer fighters than the carrier variant and fewer guns than the battleship configuration. The only other exceptions to the rule are Rigger class Recon/Freighters and the experimental Aesir class Carrier/Dreadnaughts. ǂǂǂǂ Carrier and Battleship versions of this vessel both carry a Marine compliment that is considered part of the crew unlike smaller ships which would have a company of Marines to a small fire team depending on the size of the ship that would not be listed as crew members but as the Marine Strike Group attached to the ship. Carriers and Battleships also held MSG on paper but as a general rule they were also crew members usually with security watches or part of the gunnery battery or SAR (Search and Rescue/Recovery). ǂǂǂǂǂ APC stands for Armored Personnel Carrier. Capital Ships that are noted as APC are essentially Troop ships in addition to their normal function. Please note that the crew compliment of any ship that either doubles as an APC or is primarily an APC does not include the various troops that are being transported. APC variations of these ships also may carry fewer weapons and substitute more shields or thicker armor for the troops as well as providing more space to house these men. Others such as the Fang class cruiser are also used to transport "drop shuttles" for rapid deployment of ground forces. Side Note: A current Project will shift away from drop ships to reusable drop pods that will deploy the same number of troops in a smaller ship even faster to the ground battle zone. The result should be even more troops will make it to the ground faster. ǂǂǂǂǂǂ The Gallifrey class capital ship is a small low manned scientific research vessel. Most of the roughly 100 crew are research scientists and their assistants and technicians along with a small compliment of star sailors for crewing the ship, a marine squad who is commanded by the ship's XO and the Captain. The Gallifrey class is mostly a series of labs with only the single shield generator, heavy laser cannon turret and marine squad to repel bandits and other enemies and potential boarding parties while the computers switch from lab use to calculating escape trajectories as the jump drive come online or “spins up”. As a general rule research ships are not supposed to execute missions on their own unless in territory known to be safe, but in various contested or unexplored territories a destroyer (group?) escort may not be enough. Keep in mind for potential stories. Fae Class Ship Special Notes: This classification of ship is essentially designed for special operations use or Commando Forces in tandem with Fleet operations. The smallest capital ship there is (and still be considered a capital ship and not a shuttle or some sort of weapons platforms) and often disguised as a freighter this ship can still fit inside the hanger of a Nemesis Class Cruiser (if the hanger is more or less empty) or above. Usually though this sort of ship will be attached to a Templar class carrier where the head of the fleet or battle group usually is. The Fae Class GNR-100AA series vessel originally started out as a retro fit of the oldest ships in the fleet until that became impossible or they were to damaged that new ships had to be created instead. To honor those that came before and in keeping with a time honored tradition of recycling ship names and numbers that new versions were built. Replicas of the older Union ships but with seamless improvements with updated technology, armor, shields, weapons, etc. Given that there are never more than 100 of these ships at any given time the registry numbers are already in the AA versions of these numbers. The Fae class ship is designed to have a crew of between 12-24 and have experimental automatic laser cannons that have two or more cannon beams linked together in order to provide more firepower while taking up relatively less space than two full sized cannons would. There is also a rail gun turret with multiple barrels facing forward and aft. Another line of attack/defense is the torpedo tubes (as opposed to missile/torpedo launch rails). These allow for the launch of photon torpedoes or even the rare antimatter torpedo if needed or a scout/data probe can be launched from the forward or aft torpedo tube of needed to gather information about whatever system the ship is in. While a Fae class ship does have a decent size cargo bay, shields, speed greater than that of the average recon or scout ship but it does have limited FTL capability. Much like a shuttle or a surveillance ship they can only jump about 30 light years at a time and even then only a few jumps can be made before the drive must be discharged and cooled or risk meltdown and explosion. The following are examples of each of the varying classifications of ships listed above: TSS Fae GNR-100AA Fae Class Freighter and Reconnaissance Vessel TSS Gallifrey GNS-200X Gallifrey Class Scientific Research Vessel TSS Stryker GNR-742 Rigger Class Freighter TSS Mithros GNR-1108 Black Dwarf Class Scouting Vessel TSS Saladin GND-1233 Saracen Class Destroyer TSS Richard II GND-1531 Crusader Class Destroyer TSS Suleiman GNF-2020 Ottoman Class Frigate TSS Rhino GNF-2800 Rhino Class Armored Personnel Carrier TSS Lieandra GNF-3005 Andie Class Medical Frigate TSS Wolf GNC-3123 Fang Class Cruiser TSS Bane GNC-3210 Nemesis Class Cruiser TSS de'Sable GNGB-4146 Templar Class Battleship TSS Montbard GNGC-4136 Templar Class Carrier TSS Loki GNCD-10003 Aesir Class Dreadnaught/Carrier (Currently in drawing board phase only the only ship of this classification in existence is the TSS Aesir GNX-10000 due to the fact it is still an experimental prototype. The keel of the TSS Odin GNCD-10001 has been laid in anticipation of the Aesir's success.) There are also literally dozens to hundreds of civilian ships that fall into the range of capital ships from personal yachts to commercial freighters. Size and scope of such civilian vessels literally depend on how much an individual spends on them for speed, cargo/passenger space or other such need. Military grade weapons, shields, and armor though will never be found on civilian starships legally (unless contracted by the Galactic Navy to transport said devices) but few are ever entirely undefended. 'Support Ships' Classification Type Speed FTL Crew Armaments Stormraven Star Fighter .15 LS No 1 Autolascannon (5) Missiles (?) Afterburn'ǂ' Novablade Fighter/Bomber .14 LS Limited'ǂǂ' 3 Lascannon Turret (2) Bomb/Missile Launch Rails (2) Afterburn Thunder Cracker Bomber .13 LS Limited 3 Lascannon Turret (1) Bomb/Missile Launch Rails (4) Afterburn Soundwave Surveillance/Comms .15 LS Full 4 Lascannon Turret (2) Communications and Surveillance Equipment, Afterburn Nightraven Stealth Fighter .16 LS Limited 1 Autolascannon (4) Multi Directional Camera Turret (2) Afterburn Blue Dwarf Shuttle/Comms .35 LS Limited 1-2 Autolascannon (2) Communications Gear Mortar Drop Shuttle╪╪╪ .2 LS None 1-2 Autolascannon (2) Nightingale Shuttle/SAR'╪╪╪╪' .25 LS Limited 3 Autolascannon (1) ǂ 'Afterburn is used by auxiliary craft to catch up to the infinitely faster capital ship's inertial field which then allows for them to travel at the same speed as the capital ship. The term Afterburn is a misnomer but is held over as a tradition from when combustion engines used chemical rockets to kick up their speed. Galactic Navy space craft equipped with the Afterburn system increase the ion flow to their reactors dramatically. It allows the smaller ship to potentially travel near light speed. The fighter craft are not designed to sustain this speed nor are the engines therefore only short bursts of speed are recommended or the craft can be destroyed. The inertial field extends to varying degrees from ship to ship depending on needs, power requirements, etc. Minimum range of the inertial field is usually three meters unless its a carrier or has a hanger deck. Inertial fields are usually extended when smaller capital ships are taking on supplies. 'ǂǂ This type of ship has limited Faster Than Light or FTL. Meaning it covers far less distance than larger ships or ships with full FTL capability. Also ships with limited faster than light drives can not jump as often as those that are equipped with the full ranged variation. ╪╪╪ This ship is a drop craft designed to fly from an APC to a planet in order to allow Marines and other types of ground forces as quickly as possible. Its poorly armed to make room for more troopers to fit on board the shuttle. ╪╪╪╪ This ship is a small Search and Rescue/Recovery vessel based on a partial Soundwave chassis. The lack of the extra surveillance equipment allows SAR to rescue up to 15 people per trip back to the mothership or base nearest to it. It also comes with external towing connections in effort to recover space craft that can be refitted and put back into service.